


universe of beaches

by loosingletters



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, Child Leia Organa, Child Luke Skywalker, Family, Fluff, Humor, Laws what laws, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Polyamory, Romance, Some angst, they are babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: Sometimes your best friend calls you at 3 am because his citizenship isn’t valid anymore, his marriage not legally acknowledged, and he kind of needs to marry you so he isn’t kicked out of the country. A comedy of errors in which Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padmé don't take the long road to becoming a family, but certainly the most complicated one.Marriage of convenience, ObiAniDala style.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 45
Kudos: 405





	1. It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do / Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

> I was like "marriage of convenience AU" about 3 hours ago and then I sat down and wrote this. Dedicated to my lovely discord enablers. I love my disaster OT3. Have fun!

> _It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_   
>  _Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_
> 
> _\- Bruno Mars, Marry You_

There were many things Obi-Wan didn’t expect at 3 am, such as somebody breaking into his house, which was possible but unlikely, or the apocalypse finally starting, which was impossible and unlikely. Mostly, he didn’t expect anything because he had grown out of his wild university student years and went to bed at reasonable hours so he was fast asleep at 3 am.

However, panicked calls from Anakin Skywalker were kind of normal.

Not that they should be, but they happened much more frequently than Obi-Wan cared to admit. Whether Anakin was fifteen or twenty-five, nothing much had changed in that time, not even the ringtone of Obi-Wan’s phone for him, only its model.

Tiredly, Obi-Wan reached for his phone in the dark, finding it somewhere on his night table.

“Hello?” he muttered into the speaker, not quite coherent yet.

“Obi-Wan!”

At the sound of Anakin’s panicked voice, Obi-Wan immediately sat up, all exhaustion forgotten. Over the years, the kind of tone Anakin’s voice reached when he was alarmed, had become an immediate trigger for Obi-Wan, forcing him to operate as if he were ready to give a three-hour lecture on the integration of the sonnet into English poetry.

“Anakin, is everything alright?” he asked, unnecessarily, as Anakin immediately began babbling over Obi-Wan.

“Can you come over, right now, we need your help.”

It took Obi-Wan barely a split second to register what exactly Anakin was asking. He glanced at the clock – it was the middle of the night. What could have happened- He sucked in a sharp breath.

“Are the twins alright?”

The only thing Obi-Wan could think of was that something had happened to the twins. The six-months-olds had had quite the ordeal behind them already. They had been born too early and Padmé, already weakened by the difficult pregnancy, had struggled during the birth. There had been too many complications and Obi-Wan still remembered that horrendous night, the long hours sitting next to Anakin in the waiting room, not knowing what was happening to Padmé.

And afterwards, he had spent quite a few nights over at their cramped home – meant for two adults, not two adults and two babies – helping them out. Padmé had rested and recovered while Anakin had cared for the children and her, and Obi-Wan had just made sure that everything in-between had run smoothly. Anakin and Padmé both had thanked him countless times already, but Obi-Wan didn’t know what for. They were his best friends, he was the twins’ godfather. If he didn’t come to help them, what kind of friend was he?

“No, the twins are alright,” Anakin reassured him immediately, though his voice didn’t lose any of its panic. “I just- I need to marry you. Kind of right now immediately, preferably before the weekend is over.”

“ _What_.” Obi-Wan thought he had misheard. “Anakin, what are you talking about?”

“Can you just-“

Anakin’s voice faded from the speaker. Obi-Wan could hear some bickering, then a new person spoke. Padmé’s voice was lighter, higher than usual as well, but not quite as panicked as Anakin’s.

“Hello, Obi-Wan. Sorry for disturbing you at this hour but we have a problem. Could you be so kind and come over?”

“…Sure,” Obi-Wan replied after a pause. “Could you just give me ten minutes to get dressed?”

“You have still got some of your clothes here,” Anakin‘s voice rang out again, before he suddenly yelped and hissed, muttering something about sharp elbows. “Just- hurry, _please_.”

X

And so it came to be that Obi-Wan, dressed because he was not a _heathen_ and it was chilly at night still, walked out of his house at three in the morning, and jumped into his car to drive downtown to the little apartment near the university campus that Anakin and Padmé shared. They had been meaning to move out since before they had even learned Padmé was expecting, but they hadn’t had the funds at first and then the time and now they were still living there. They were planning to move once the twins were a little older and easier to handle, but Obi-Wan already foresaw that this wouldn’t be any easier for them.

When he pulled into their street, Anakin was already standing in front of their house, dressed in an oversized hoodie and long, dark pants that were much too warm for this weather. The desert kid in Anakin would always make him freeze at all times. Summertime was alright, but during winter Anakin was always the first to get sick and cold and be absolutely miserable all around. He then always took great pleasure in sticking his hands and feet beneath the next warm willing body. Or unwilling if Anakin was sure you loved him enough to let him put his freezing hands on you.

Obi-Wan parked his car and was not even halfway out it when Anakin grabbed his hands and pretty much dragged him inside and then up through the staircase to his apartment. He didn’t say a word as he opened up the door, but his expression was concerning enough.

The apartment was slightly messier than when Obi-Wan had last seen it, clothes, photos, and documents alike flying around everywhere.

“So,” Obi-Wan asked as he looked around. “What is going on?”

Anakin opened his mouth, ready to let it all fall from his lips, but then shut his mouth and shook his head so that instead of replying, he was pushing Obi-Wan into his and Padmé’s bedroom. The bedroom was the biggest room in their small apartment. Their living room also doubled as offices and the kitchen was just cramped enough that it was full when you stood there with two people, doing absolutely nothing. In comparison to that, the bedroom was giant, even if it didn’t look like it with the wardrobe, bed, and the twins’ crib in it.

The babies were sleeping soundly in their crib while Padmé was sitting upright on the bed, her laptop in front of her, and another stack of documents lying around her.

“Good morning, Padmé” Obi-Wan greeted her.

She just smiled tiredly at him and waved.

“Morning, Obi-Wan, and sorry for all of this.” She gestured towards the documents and then at Anakin, who had already dropped on the bed, his head now resting on Padmé’s lap.

“Nothing I’m not already used to,” Obi-Wan replied, kicked off his shoes, and sat down next to Anakin’s legs. The first couple of times he had been around, he had been uncomfortable claiming a spot here, but he had long since gotten used to it.

“So,” he repeated his earlier question. “What is going on and why do I need to marry Anakin?”

“We have run into a major problem,” Pamdé said. “We got mail this morning. Yesterday morning.”

She paused and glanced at the watch on her wrist before sighing and handing Obi-Wan one of the papers he accepted quickly. “Anyway, we got mail from the state saying that Anakin has to leave the country next week or face legal consequences.”

“What?” Obi-Wan replied. “Wait, how can that be?”

He glanced down at the letter Padmé had given him, and true enough, it was an official one.

Obi-Wan was well aware that Anakin’s citizenship hadn’t always been in the clear. His mother had been brought to this country as a worker with no documents or even the right to decide what to do with herself. Anakin’s documents had been equally shady right up until Obi-Wan’s father had cleared them up. It was how they had met – Qui-Gon Jinn introducing little Anakin Skywalker and his mother, the latest cases of immigrants his law firm was helping, to Obi-Wan. The then 9-year-old Anakin had latched onto Obi-Wan pretty quickly. They had been friends ever since and gone through thick and thin together and some not so pretty years as well.

But all in all, Anakin shouldn’t have any trouble with his citizenship, especially not now. And if Anakin had trouble, Shmi would certainly as well.

“I don’t know!” Anakin said and threw up his hands. “We already called the residents’ registration office but they said that due to some-” He waved his hands, replacing the legal jargon with gestures. “-they don’t count anymore because they were bound to some temporary stay. I have no idea.”

Obi-Wan ran his hand through his hair. He knew some of the goings-on tied to immigration laws due to his father, but not all of them. However, he was still sure that whatever was going on here, it wasn’t correct.

“Okay, but we can get those renewed. It’s terrible right now, but we can file in a complaint and fight the order. It might take a few months, but I’m sure we can figure it out.”

Anakin only shook his head. “I don’t have a few months. It’s out now or fines or prison or something and we don’t exactly got the money.”

“But you’re married?” Obi-Wan frowned and looked at Padmé whose face had twisted into something dark and angry like he’d never seen before.

“That’s the second thing we’re wondering about. Our marriage, _apparently_ , is not legally binding. And they just discovered it. Again, it’s something about my citizenship and the fact that we didn’t marry here but in Naboo. It’s freaking ridiculous but whenever we ask or try to inquire what we can do, I get told to go back to where I came from like I ever actually came from anywhere on Tatooine!”

Anakin’s voice got a little louder and they froze when suddenly a quiet whine rang out in the room. Simultaneously, the three of them turned to look at the crib.

“Oh, no, no, no-“ Anakin muttered and moved to get up, but Obi-Wan was quicker and closer.

“I’ll get them,” he said and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Obi-Wan stood up and walked over to the crib, picking up Leia first who stared up at him with her brown eyes. Their newborn blue coloring had darkened after only a couple weeks already, but Luke’s were still as blue as Anakin’s.

“Hey, little lady,” Obi-Wan whispered, holding Leia close before he gave her to Padmé. Then, turning around, saw that Luke was watching him as well.

“You too, darling?” He asked and took him into his arms before sitting down on the bed again, careful so that he wasn’t shaking Luke awake. With both children settled into Padmé and Obi-Wan’s arms, Anakin continued.

“So, the bottom line is, I don’t have anything that says I’m a Coruscant citizen or married to Padmé so the only thing we could think of was that I get married to somebody who has citizenship and therefor get to stay here like that until we figure out what’s actually going on.”

Anakin’s shoulders dropped. “Sorry to spring this on you like this but we are kind of desperate here. And if I don’t have citizenship and something happens to Padmé, the twins-“

Anakin doesn’t even have to say it out loud. Obi-Wan would know exactly where the twins would go.

“This is horrible,” he said. “And truly nothing else has worked out? Have you called any lawyers?”

“About a hundred,” Padmé sighed. “None of them can help and we couldn’t reach your father either.”

Right, Qui-Gon was on a humanitarian trip on… Obi-Wan didn’t even know. He hadn’t spoken to his father in a while, not since their last big fight. He really hadn’t been in the mood to put up with him.

“Okay,” Obi-Wan said, letting the thought take shape in his mind. “So, marriage?”

“Just for a short while,” Padmé reassured him. “It doesn’t have to be for long, only until we can get this sorted out again and then you can get divorced and we’ll bake you another cake as a thank you. We are really sorry about this and I know it sounds stupid but-“

“Hey, none of this is your fault,” Obi-Wan replied and with his one free arm, gently squeezed Padmé’s shoulder. “We’ll figure it out. Besides, marrying Anakin isn’t the worst thing I have done out of the blue.”

Anakin only eyed him suspiciously and Obi-Wan couldn’t help grinning. Anakin knew some of the really dumb things Obi-Wan had gotten into, but not all of them.

“How is this not the worst you have ever done,” Anakin echoed. “You’re marrying me so I can stay in the country.”

Obi-Wan could think of plenty of other things and was suddenly, for once, very happy he could use Anakin’s obliviousness to cheer him up.

“You don’t know what Quinlan and I got up to in our youth.”

“The more you mention it, the more do I think that I really don’t want to know it either,” Anakin muttered, shaking his head. Then he took a deep breath, eyes closed. A moment passed and only then he continued speaking. “But- you’ll do it-?”

“Of course, Anakin. You’re my best friend. How could I not help you out?” Obi-Wan watched the baby sleeping soundly in his arms, entirely unaware of the troubles his parents were in. They had gone through enough chaos in the last year, the least he could do was help them out. “When do you need to get married?”

“Tomorrow morning. Or today. At least if we want the paperwork to go through smoothly and quickly enough.” Anakin looked at Padmé who nodded in confirmation.

“And we’ll need somebody to marry us- Oh, _hell_ , where will we even get somebody to marry us on such short notice?”

It was late spring, the season most couples decided to get married. The offices would be full and getting somebody who could marry them even just today-

Obi-Wan blinked.

“Quinlan is ordained.”

“What?”

Padmé and Anakin stared at him with deadpan expressions. Obi-Wan supposed this would make more sense to them if the two had spent more time around Quinlan than just a couple hours whenever their paths crossed at Obi-Wan’s birthday parties. His childhood friend was a wild spirit and Obi-Wan still wasn’t exactly sure what his job was, he seemed to change it every month. He did, however, have an amazing repertoire of skills and being ordained was just amongst them. He had married Luminara and Shaak Ti a couple of years back.

“I can call him,” Obi-Wan offered.

“Right now?” Padmé raised her brow. “Don’t you think he’ll be mad?”

“He’s used to such things,” Obi-Wan replied. “Kind of the same way I’m used to getting called from you at 3 in the morning, Anakin.”

Anakin had the decency to smile sheepishly.

“Are you sure?” Padmé continued. “This can wait until morning-“

“Except that it really can’t,” Obi-Wan interrupted her softöy. “Not if we want to make sure this is airtight.”

With some trouble as he was still holding Luke, Obi-Wan fished his phone out of his pants’ pocket and searched for Quinlan’s contact. Once he found it, he dialed the newest phone number he had, hoping it was still the correct one. It rang a couple of times before the other accepted the call and Obi-Wan put him on speaker.

“Obi-Wan!” Quinlan shouted, slightly slurring Obi-Wan’s name. “My man! What’s going on?” In the background, Obi-Wan could hear loud music. Quinlan must be out partying then. Obi-Wan hadn’t even known that there were clubs that were open on a Wednesday night at this hour still. But then again, their city had a very large university district.

“Quinlan, are you still ordained?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Am I still my main? Main what? Video game character?”

“ _Ordained_ ,” Obi-wan repeated patiently. “Can you marry people?”

“Oh, yeah, sure! Just got my license renewed last week. Who needs to get married?”

“Me,” Obi-Wan said. “And Anakin Skywalker? Tall, blond, blue eyes, math genius-“

“I know your other half, Obi-Wan, honestly. And holy, shit, you’re finally marrying him?”

Obi-Wan paused to look up from his phone into the faces of Padmé and Anakin who looked just as confused as him.

“What do you mean finally-“ Obi-Wan stopped. Honestly, it didn’t matter. “Yes, sure. We need to get married tomorrow morning. Well, today actually. Is that possible?”

“Sure, I just need to get some documents from the department and it’ll be done. I need your ID and that’s about it. Any preferences for a location? There is this super neat gazebo in the main park. It’s a little out of the way so there are no people, would be great for wedding phots- holy fuck, does your father even know? Or is he still stuck in... where is he again?”

“Does it matter?” Obi-Wan replied. “Look, I just need to get married as soon as possible.”

“Okidoki, I’ll come to your house then? Or to that park?”

“We’ll l meet you at the park,” Anakin spoke up.

“Oh! Hey Anakin! You here as well?”

Padmé raised her hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter, but Obi-Wan doubted it mattered. Quinlan probably wouldn’t even hear it over all that background noise.

“Obi-Wan, put you on speaker,” Anakin said meanwhile.

“Cool, cool, see you tomorrow morning then at... what time?”

The earlier they got it done, the better, Obi-Wan figured. “What time are you up again?”

“Club closes at five, so, we can do this at six? No, wait. Eight. I need the documents.”

“Eight it is then,” Obi-Wan agreed. “Good night, Quinlan, have fun and see you then.”

“Bye-bye!”

Obi-Wan ended the call and stared at his phone just a moment longer. This had not gone as he had expected, somewhere in the back of his mind he thought it should be more difficult to get married, and yet, somehow, it apparently was all working out correctly.

“So, that’s it?” Anakin asked shakily.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan answered. “That’s it.”

He thought he should feel weird about it, he had never considered marriage before in any capacity, but instead, all Obi-Wan could feel was relief.

“Oh, thank the heavens,” Anakin muttered and then pretty much threw himself at Obi-Wan as carefully as he could without waking Luke in the process. He wrapped obi-wan in a tight hug, the kind where he buried his face in the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck and didn’t let go for a while. “Just, thank you so much.”

“No problem, Anakin. Anything for you, dear one.”

“No, really,” Padmé said. “We can’t thank you enough. You have been helping out with the twins and now this and- we can never make this up to you.”

“I’d never ask you to make it up to me because you don’t have to.” Trying to ease the tension of this situation somewhat, Obi-wan smiled softly. “I’ll be content with some more cake. You’re mother’s recipe?”

Anakin laughed, still a little shaky, but he didn’t look like hell anymore at least.

“That one? Sure, I can make that,” Anakin answered. “It’ll be our wedding cake then. Then I’ll have eaten it twice at my own wedding already. Not that it’s a lot, but it’s still kind of weird to have done it twice.”

He then carefully took Luke from Obi-Wan’s arms and then lied down on the bed again, the baby still asleep on his chest. “I think I’ll stay just like this until this is over.”

“Maybe get some proper sleep instead?” Obi-suggested. “You need some rest after this stress.. both of you,” he added, pointedly looking at Padmé.

“We’ll be fine, we always are,” she said. “And you should get some sleep as well.”

Obi-Wan stood up and stretched. “I will, I’m already missing my bed.”

His two friends immediately frowned at him, their expressions easily telling Obi-Wan that they were not agreeing with the decision he had reached just now.

“You’re not driving home now, it’s bad enough we made you come here at this hour,” Padmé insisted. “Besides bed is big enough, you can sleep here with us.”

“I don’t want to impose-“

“You’re not imposing.”

“The sofa then-“

“Obi-wan,” Anakin inserted. “Don’t make me tie you to the bed again.”

Padmé looked at them both, then began to grin. “Honestly, your conversations are a delight to listen to out of context. But really, Obi-Wan, our sofa sucks. You know our sofa sucks. We’ll just put the twins to sleep again in the crib and you can fit in here.”

Obi-Wan thought about complaining for another second, but he’d only lie to himself. He didn’t want to drive home now. He was incredibly tired and the risk of falling asleep while driving now that all the adrenaline had left him was not as low as it should be.

“Fine,” he finally admitted defeat.

And then, as before, he took Luke from Anakin’s arms and put him back in his crib, then he took Leia from Pamdé’s arms and set her down next to her brother. The twins looked absolutely adorable and already much bigger than they had when they had come from the hospital. Seeing them grow up healthy was a greater comfort than anything else.

Obi-Wan then stepped out of his pants, contemplating keeping on his socks in case Anakin decided his feet were cold and took them off anyway, and kept his shirt. Obi-Wan walked away from the crib towards the light switch and turned it, drowning the room in pitch black. He stumbled across the ground towards the bed and crawled under the banket. It was, as expected, heavier and warmer than anything he would sleep in.

He laid down on the left side of the bed, his back to Anakin, who took great pleasure in immediately tangling his legs with Obi-Wan’s while wrapping his arms around Padmé.

“Good night,” he said and yawned.

“Good night,” the couple replied.

And the three of them fell into a sleep next to one another.


	2. So honey take me by the hand and we can sign some papers / Forget the invitations, floral arrangements and bread makers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a wedding!!!!  
> This chapter is for the wonderful Clary who is the absolute best.

> _So honey take me by the hand and we can sign some papers  
>  Forget the invitations, floral arrangements and bread makers_
> 
> _-Alvvays, Archie Marry Me_

Obi-Wan woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. It took him a few moments to start wondering about it. The first thing to consider was the fact that he usually didn’t eat bacon or pancakes or anything really for breakfast. Secondly, nobody should be in his house cooking him breakfast. As slowly as Sloth, the memories of last night’s adventured trickled in so that by the time Obi-wan actually crawled out of Anakin and Padmé’s bed, at least fifteen minutes had passed. He sat up and stretched, attempting to shake his exhaustion from his limbs. When he turned around, he found Padmé still asleep. He vaguely recalled her slipping out of bed as the last one to get up for the twins during the night. At the thought of the children, Obi-Wan glanced at their crib only to find it empty.

If Padmé was still asleep, and the twins awake already, it had to be Anakin cooking in the kitchen and looking after them. Carefully, so Obi-Wan wouldn’t wake her, he stood up and headed towards the living room. He found the twins already sitting in their highchairs at the dinner table and cheerfully throwing their toys around. When they spotted him, they waved excitedly and babbled at him.

“Good morning to you too,” Obi-Wan retorted and went to retrieve the plush banthas. Ever since Anakin had become obsessed with _Star Wars_ , more and more merch from it had found itself into the twins’ belongings. It should surprise Obi-Wan that these were their favorite toys. He set them down in front of them. Luke and Leia quickly took them from him and pressed them close to their bodies. The animals were almost the same size as the twins and so it all made a rather ridiculous picture that had Obi-Wan grinning.

Moving past them, he headed towards the kitchen where Anakin was standing at the stove.

“Pancakes, eggs, and bacon?” Obi-Wan asked, leaning against the doorframe. “What a nice surprise.”

Anakin threw him a look over his shoulder and grinned. “Well, yeah, have to spoil my future husband, don’t I?”

His smile twitched slightly, uncertainty taking it over for a moment.

“Of course, darling,” Obi-Wan returned easily, skipping straight over the topic. He had already made his decision, Anakin didn’t need to worry. “Tell me, do you have tea as well?”

“Of course. We even have your favorite.”

Anakin reached for the wall cabinet with his left hand. He hadn’t put on his prosthetic yet and Obi-Wan just hoped he hadn’t turned it to pieces as stressed as he had been. Anakin tended to tinker with it a lot because he was so pissed with the cheap model he had been provided with and had built his own out of scraps. It was a good aid usually, just a little too heavy still and there were some other fine motion issues that Obi-Wan couldn’t entirely recall. He didn’t exactly have the technical knowledge to do anything more than understanding the bare basics of Anakin’s ramblings.

Anakin set a box filled with bags of tea onto the counter. “Your favorite is in the very right corner.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan replied and got three cups out of a drawer. He put his favorite tea into his own cup and picked something calming for Anakin and Padmé.

He then started up the kettle and went to grab plates from the cupboards to lay the table. He also got a set of plastic ones for Luke and Leia and then put all on it on a tray he was fairly sure used to belong to him at one point. He carried his assembly of cutlery into the living room and distributed everything in a safe distance from the twins, already aware of the look they shot the new prospective toys.

He then returned to the kitchen to grab some healthy things to eat besides Anakin’s bacon and pancakes and the twins' fruit puree. Padmé and Anakin’s fridge was upsettingly empty and Obi-Wan was tempted to invite them to lunch and dinner today. It wasn’t like he didn’t have the money for it. He lived alone in a house that had been in his family’s possession for generations, had a steady income, and his inheritance if things got rough.

He still didn’t know how he had ended up as his grandfather’s favored grandchild – Feemor was, after all, actually the most mild-mannered of them all – but Obi-Wan had given up arguing with Dooku Serenno. If his grandfather wanted to throw money at him, he just let him. It was easier than forcing himself to sit through a six-hour argument that only ended with him agreeing to whatever his grandfather had thought of anyway.

After a few more minutes, Anakin brought in the eggs, bacon, and pancakes and set them on the table and, as if summoned, Padmé arrived in the living room.

“Good morning,” she muttered tiredly and gave Anakin a quick peck on the lips while then absolutely smothering the twins with kisses. Luke and Leia shrieked in delight and began to laugh. The sounds were probably the sweetest thing Obi-Wan had heard in a while. He wouldn’t even mind giving the awful Introduction to Literary Studies course for the next few semesters if he could get to see the twins every morning.

“What time is it even?” Padmé asked as she slipped into one of the chairs. “I didn’t check the clock.”

“Six a.m. We agreed to meet Quinlan in two hours.”

“Oh, that’s good. Then we still have enough time to dress you both up.”

“What?” Obi-Wan stopped right in the middle of pulling a pancake onto his plate. “What do you mean dress up?”

Padmé shrugged and smiled softly.

“My third and fourth favorite person in the world are getting married, you ought to be dressed up and look nice for your wedding. Even if it’s just pretending. We can show it the twins in a couple of years and be all ‘look at the time Daddy and Uncle Obi-Wan got married’ and then we’ll have a laugh about it.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t so sure if they were really going to laugh about it in the future, looking back at the horrible circumstances that got them here, but they could try at least.

“I still have the suit from our wedding somewhere,” Anakin brought up and spoon-fed Leia some mashed stuff that Obi-Wan couldn’t identify. Could be apples, could be bananas – the glass container didn’t say. “White, red and gold. Think you can match that color scheme?”

Obi-Wan honestly had no idea. The last time he had worn a proper suit had been a while ago as he hadn’t had to go to any super fancy events lately. If Anakin was going to drag out his very fine suit though, Obi-Wan should probably do the same, if only for the photos.

“I’ll have to take a look,” he finally replied.

“Great!” Padmé clapped her hands together and, of course, the twins immediately imitated her. “So first, we’ll stop at Obi-Wan’s place, then after go to the park, get married, submit the documents and then do nothing for the remainder of the day because I think the stress will kill me otherwise.”

“Kill you?” Anakin echoed and threw up his arms in a grand gesture. “I’m the one who’s getting married!”

Obi-Wan laughed at his ridiculous actions and exaggerating dramatics. He honestly missed eating a meal with the Skywalker-Naberrie household. The mornings here were never as boring as they were in his own home where it was just him on his own, pretending he was actually bothering to eat a healthy breakfast and wasn’t just grabbing a cup of coffee on the way to university.

That reminded him.

“Don’t you have classes today?” he asked Anakin. He was fairly sure that Wednesday mornings were one of the busier ones for Anakin.

“Already emailed my professor,” Anakin retorted. “Said it was a family emergency, he was very understanding.”

Of course, he was. Anakin’s teachers either loved or hated him – always had. Now that Anakin didn’t have to bother with any ‘useless subjects’ anymore but could pretty much do what he wanted, most of his teachers actually enjoyed having the genius in their class, if only for the bragging rights. Obi-Wan was sure that if not for the twins, Anakin could have been made a TA already.

“That’s good.”

They finished breakfast quickly and then got dressed right after one another. Obi-Wan picked his old clothes up from where he had left them last night and then grabbed some of the clothes he had left at their place when he’d still stayed there for more than just one night and put them on. When he was finished and left the bathroom, Luke and Leia were at least half dressed already, wearing green romper suits. They were then passed off to him with well-practiced ease as their parents got ready in turn.

Obi-Wan waited for Anakin and Padmé with the twins sitting in front of him on the ground. He had been there the first time they had sat up, just a couple of days ago. By now they seemed to have a better hang on it and were happy as ever.

Anakin emerged first from the bathroom, dressed rather casually compared to his wife who had taken the time to put on make-up and fetch one of her fancier dark dresses. After yet another few minutes searching for keys and purses and shoes, the three adults and the children were all washed, dressed, and ready to go.

“My car or yours?” Obi-Wan asked, unnecessarily as Padmé already took the twins’ car seats out of their car.

“Hey!” Anakin protested, but helped settle the children into Obi-Wan’s car anyway. “My car can drive us there just fine and safely.”

Anakin’s car, lovingly called twilight for all the times it had broken down, leaving them stranded in the twilight zone, was a safe car. Obi-Wan didn’t doubt Anakin’s mechanical skills. He just also knew that it wasn’t exactly up to street regulations anymore due to its street racing aimed modifications. If they were stopped by the police, they’d be in for a nice chat.

“ _You_ can drive it just fine, I’m not driving that,” Padmé jabbed.

The drive to Obi-Wan’s house was quick and filled with conversation, mostly pointing out random objects to the twins and saying what they were called or what their color was. The twins listened eagerly and contributed to the conversation as best they could.

Once they arrived at Obi-Wan’s house, Padmé and Anakin each took one of their children to carry them inside.

“I’ll just grab a suit then,” Obi-Wan said, already halfway up the stairs. “It shouldn’t take too long.”

Padmé and Anakin exchanged a look that honestly didn’t look all too promising and almost just a little threatening.

“Or you can come with me and help me pick one out?” Obi-Wan amended and was instantly rewarded by two happy smiles.

Obi-Wan’s bedroom was nothing special, ignoring that it was larger than Padmé and Anakin’s and also had a playpen since he had watched over the twins one time and he had just bought one on the way home so he didn’t have to return to Padmé and Anakin’s to pick theirs up. It had seemed like a good future investment at the time and proved to still be one when they sat the twins inside and they stayed peaceful.

“Alright.” Anakin flopped down on Obi-Wan’s bed, making himself at home. “What have you got?”

“Anything that matches this?” Padmé inquired and pulled Anakin’s wedding suit from a bag. It was still in pristine condition. The suit itself was white, but the hems of the arms and pants, as well as the pockets, had been embroidered by fie red and gold thread, Tatooine and Naboo tradition mixed apparently. Anakin had gushed about it for hours when he had told Obi-Wan about it and Obi-Wan probably knew more about it than any other living person on this earth. The only one he had talked about it to more would be Padmé, though Obi-Wan also felt like he was the person who knew the most about Padmé’s wedding dress and lace-making traditions.

“I should have something,” Obi-Wan said, eyeing the red color of the suit.

He disappeared into his walk-in closet, an unnecessary thing that was only half full at most really and began searching through his suits. He had plenty enough, black, grey, blue – standard colors. He just wasn’t sure if any of those were quite up to wedding level standards.

The thought of marriage made him stop, just for a moment. Of course, there was nothing exactly special about marrying Anakin. This was just a beneficial business arrangement and was meant to keep his best friend safe until they had figured the rest out. Obi-Wan hadn’t thought of himself as somebody who would get married, at least not anymore. There had been a time where he could have imagined it, with the right person, but that was years ago and by now he was content just spending time with his friends and their adorable children.

Obi-Wan ran his fingers over his selection of suits and hesitated over a dark blue one. He had bought it a while ago for a formal award ceremony that had never taken place because of some copyright scandal. He had kept the suit but never actually worn it, thinking he would someday. The suits buttons were golden and would match nicely with Anakin’s. Obi-Wan picked out a white undershirt and a dark tie.

“Have you found anything?” Padmé asked.

“Yes! Give a minute to put it on,” Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin and Padmé cheered with enthusiasm. Obi-Wan sighed with a silly smile and, for the second time within 24 hours, undressed for Anakin and Padmé. Despite it having been a while, the suit still fit snugly and well and when he looked at himself in the mirror, he thought he looked quite good. He threw his old clothes into the laundry basket and stepped outside.

“And?” he asked and did a little spin. “Does it fit?”

Padmé and Anakin studied him intensely, then nodded. “Yeah, this- uh, you look great,” Anakin said, stumbling over his own words.

“Have I rendered you speechless, dear one?” Obi-Wan asked, teased.

Anakin spluttered, earning himself a laugh from his wife.

“Absolutely stunning, Obi-Wan,” Padmé told him.

She stood up and circled around Obi-Wan, reminding him just a bit of a predator eyeing their target. If he remembered correctly one of her childhood friends – Eirtaé? Or was it Rabé? – was a designer and had frequently requested Padmé’s help on her amateur fashion shows.

“This will do just fine,” Padmé decided. “Alright, Anakin, your turn.”

“Wait what?”

“You need to get dressed as well, don’t you?” Obi-Wan said. “C’mon, big day.”

Padmé put the suit in Anakin’s hand so that he could change. Anakin returned after a few minutes, dressed in his white suit, his right sleeve hanging loose. He looked good as he had the day of his wedding, though his hair was a little longer now, which was a lot better than the god-awful haircut he had sported at nineteen.

“And? What do you say?” Anakin turned to the children. “Does daddy look good?”

The twins, distracted with their toys, didn’t even react, leaving Anakin hanging.

“You do look good,” Padmé said and helped him roll up his right sleeve.

“We’re all finished then, aren’t we?” Obi-Wan asked. “I’m dressed, so are you, the twins are wearing their nicest clothes, Padmé is outshining all of us. All that’s left to do is see if Quinlan is up yet and hasn’t forgotten about it.”

He probably should have called him first thing in the morning, but Quinlan likely wouldn’t even have answered that early.

Anakin rocked forward and backward on his heels. “Yeah, that seems to be about it.”

“I’ll call him then.” Obi-Wan searched for his phone, found it in his pocket after an embarrassingly long time and then quickly dialed Quinlan. As he was the last person Obi-Wan had called, he should be the last number on his list. Instead, Obi-Wan was surprised to see that his father had called him while he had been asleep. Typically Qui-Gon, the man never did call to reasonable hours too stuck on whatever time zone he was in and not knowing about anybody else’s. Obi-Wan wasn’t too keen on calling him back. If it was something important, he would know it. His father could try again, Obi-Wan was sick of trying.

Quinlan picked up after the second ring, much faster than Obi-Wan had expected.

“Obi-Wan,” Quinlan greeted. “Good morning, my man. You ready for the big day?”

So Quinlan hadn’t forgotten it, that was good at least. Obi-Wan would hate to go through the whole spiel again. “Yeah, we’re ready. Is there anything you need to get done?”

“Nope,” cam ethe reply. “I’ve taken care of everything. Driving to the park right now. When will you be there?”

Obi-Wan exchanged looks with Padmé and Anakin.

“Twenty?” Padmé suggested. Anakin nodded.

“Twenty,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Sweet.” Quinlan then quickly rattled off how to get to the gazebo he was so in love with and then finished the call.

And that was it. Obi-Wan pocketed his phone and the trio plus children left his bedroom and finally his house. They went back to Obi-Wan’s car and drove to the park. As it was fairly early still, and a weekday, not many people were out. Obi-Wan parked the car, they took the stroller out of the trunk and settled the children in it. Recalling Quinlan’s instructions, they walked through the park. The only people that they met were fellow parents with small children and here and there what looked like a group of college students cramming.

Obi-Wan needed to get to work as well, he had been supposed to finish grading his papers by the end of the week. Oh well, his students would just have to live with him taking a little longer. He’d just let them off without homework.

Obi-Wan didn’t expect to find Quinlan in the distance, but his friend was for once dressed nicely and not just in his dark jeans, hoodie, and leather jacket. Quinlan spotted them soon after and waved at them, a motion the twins were happy to return. If Quinlan was confused by their presence, he didn’t show it.

“Obi-Wan!” He greeted and pulled Obi-Wan into a hug. “How are you doing, my friend?”

“Well, thank you,” Obi-Wan retorted. “And thank you for helping us out.”

Quinlan grinned and slapped Obi-Wan on the back.

“No problem, I’m honestly happy I get to do this for you. So, what’s the arrangement? Just you and Anakin?”

Obi-Wan blanked. He had actually no idea what Quinlan thought they were getting into. Last night it had just sounded like he was assuming that Obi-Wan was already dating Anakin, which couldn’t be further from the truth, but on the other hand… If the government had already gone such lengths to revoke Anakin’s citizen status, it was probably best this appeared as honest as possible.

“I’m marrying Anakin, yes,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Okay, okay, and dear Padmé? I got some extra paper if you want to involve her in any way too. Asajj reminded me about it.”

Obi-Wan suppressed a wince. If Asajj already knew about this, it was only going to get worse and the rumors were bound to start spreading any second. He just hoped she’d keep her mouth shut in front of his grandfather. Obi-Wan did not need Dooku breathing down his neck about this.

“No involvement from my side no,” Padmé said. “I am not brave enough to try to.”

She grinned and winked at Anakin as Quinlan laughed. “Wise choice, my lady. Those two have been making moon eyes at each other since, urgh, what? Way too long for sure.”

“Thank you for your input, Quinlan,” Obi-Wan said, rolling his eyes. “Can we get back to the topic at hand though?”

“Yes, of course.” Quinlan cleared his throat. “Have you two prepared anything or…?”

Obi-Wan shook his head. Honestly, when were they supposed to have prepared anything? “No, we haven’t, just take our signatures and-“

“Actually,” Anakin said with a shit-eating grin. “I have thought of a lovely vow I’d like to speak.”

“Now look at that, that’s how you do it, Kenobi,” Quinlan said. “Well then, Skywalker. Let’s hear it.”

“Right,” Anakin muttered, then took a deep breath. “Right, okay. Obi-Wan Kenobi, ever since I’ve first met you, you have been one of the most important people in my life. You were there for me when I had my best and my worst days. You’ve always supported me unconditionally and I don’t know where I would be without you. I love you more than words could possibly ever describe and so I just want to tell you that I hope I’ll have you by my side for the rest of my life.”

Obi-Wan’s throat closed up. With every word that fell from Anakin’s lips, he was thrown into another memory, another thought of all the times they had had each other’s backs.

“Dear one-“

Anakin held up his hand. “Not finished yet. I promise you that I will cherish you forever as every flower worships the sun. You are as precious to me as the very air I breathe and there is no other I’d trust more with my family.”

Now Anakin did smile a little embarrassedly. “And I’m eternally thankful for you. You, uh, don’t have to say anything back-“

“No,” Obi-Wan said, his heart overtaken with fondness for his best friend. “No, no, I want to. Just, give me a second.”

Obi-Wan thought back to everything he had already lived through with Anakin.

He loved him.

He really did love Anakin, his best friend was one of the few constants in his life that Obi-Wan could always count on. The more he thought about what he could say, the more easily did he figure out what he simply should tell Anakin.

“Anakin, dear one, I love you too. More so than I thought I could when I first met the scrappy nine-year-old blond kid who decided he’s going to talk to me about ships and cars in a language I couldn’t even speak. You mean the world to me and I will continually try to live up to the expectations you have of me. I will not betray the trust you have put into me and I vow to love you the same way you love me.”

A heavy silence followed his statement.

It was finally interrupted by Quinlan’s low whistle. “Always knew you were a romantic at heart. Well then, Anakin Skywalker-Naberrie, do you take Obi-Wan Kenobi as your lawfully wedded husband?”

Anakin looked into Obi-Wan’s eyes, serious all of sudden. “Yes.”

“Do you promise to always stay by his side?”

Anakin shot Quinlan a look. “Didn’t you just hear what I said?”

Quinlan only smiled and raised his hands in defense. “Alright, true enough. I think for the two of you, I can skip the questions. Well, then. Obi-Wan Kenobi, do you take Anakin Skywalker-Naberrie as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” The words weighed heavier on his tongue than Obi-Wan had expected them to. He had never been someone to make promises haphazardly, or to break them easily. He had meant every word he had told Anakin and he would do his best to honor them.

“Then – skipping the questions you all have very sappy answers to – I hereby pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.”

Quinlan’s words shook Obi-Wan out of his thoughts like ice water, reminding him of the greater context of this ceremony.

“We don’t-“ Obi-Wan started, but was interrupted by Anakin.

“Can’t be worse than senior year,” Anakin stated and then, with a speed Obi-Wan hadn't expected, leaned forward and captured Obi-Wan’s lips in a soft kiss. The world seemed to go quiet, all background noise fading out as he put his hands around Obi-Wan’s cheeks, the warmth welcoming, and deepened the kiss once more, stealing Obi-Wan’s breath away.

By the time they separated, Obi-Wan’s head felt a little woozy and he thought his lips had to be kiss-swollen as much as they were still chasing the aftertaste of Anakin.

“And how was that?” Anakin asked, his voice rather quiet and face flushed.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but no word would come out. All the many poems he had read, all the imagery he had destroyed and torn to shreds to built them up more beautiful and yet none of them seemed to be appropriate.

“It looked fun for sure,” Padmé spoke up and promptly kissed her husband as well, half laughing into their kiss of relief.

Right. Obi-Wan used their latch in attention to pull himself together and _focus_.

“Now you two just have to sign this,” Quinlan said and put the papers on the table. “Padmé can act as your witness as the twins are a little too young still.”

Obi-Wan looked down on the paperwork, which signified so much more than just a change of a relationship. Thinking more closely about this, Obi-Wan would have to change his tax forms for the year and they probably should also look into what the situation with the twins was like, but all of that could be deal with later. As long as they had this in hand, Anakin would be alright.

“Thank you, Quinlan, really,” Obi-Wan told Quinlan.

“No problem,” Quinlan replied and handed him a pencil. “Now make it official.”

Obi-Wan Kenobi accepted the pencil and signed right on one line, making his part of the contract official. He then passed the pencil to Anakin who put his messy signature right next to Obi-Wan’s. They stared at the paper for a few seconds, just letting it all sink in. They had done it, and that in such a short time too. It was only twenty past eight and it already felt as if the entire day had passed. Obi-Wan was glad he had the day off, he didn’t particularly feel like doing anything complicated at all today.

Glancing at Anakin, Obi-Wan could tell he was a little out of it as well. The realization that his life wasn’t about to get incredibly messed up within a week probably still had to settle in.

“So that was it?” Padmé asked. “They’re officially married?”

“As legal as can be,” Quinlan reassured her. “I’ll bring the paper to the office and you should get a notice within a few days. If you haven’t gotten it by next Monday, I’ll look into it.”

“Thank you, Vos,” Padmé spoke up again. “Is there anything we can do for you in return?”

Quinlan shook his head dismissively. “Nah, don’t worry about it. It was my pleasure, really. Now go and enjoy your honeymoon.”

Honeymoon, Obi-Wan snorted. The best they were going to get right now was a second breakfast.

“Off to Dex’s?” He suggested. “I could use something horribly sweet just about right now.”

And perhaps also something alcoholic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poly marriages are a thing in this fictional universe. i make the laws. also this is my no-stakes relax writing fanfic, my standards are a little lower here when it comes to plot so just enjoy and don't question it too much.  
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't examine the legal background here too closely. It's 1am. I know it's ridiculous.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr!](https://jasontoddiefor.tumblr.com/) I'd love to hear what you have to say :D


End file.
